


A Covert Objective

by Bayliwick



Series: In honor of [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nebula and Natasha Romanov friendship, Nebula has feelings, Nebula is more than a robot, Sacrifice, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayliwick/pseuds/Bayliwick
Summary: No one else seems to think anything of it, just that Natasha is spending a little bit more time with everyone before they go into the biggest fight of their lives.But Nebula keeps her word and allows Natasha to say good-bye in her little interactions.orNebula told Natasha what might happen on Vormir.





	A Covert Objective

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Nebula perspective based on the headcanon that she would have mentioned something about how both her father and sister went to Vormir and only one came back. I hope Nebula sounds in-character, I found it a bit tricky to write her voice.
> 
> This is the sixth part of the "in honor of" series. It's not necessary to read the others, just a suggestion for the Natasha lovers. The plan for the series is for me to write some scenes between Natasha and each Avenger, this one being about Nebula.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

Nebula pulls her aside right after the meeting ends, her dark eyes storming with emotions. This is the most unsettled Natasha's ever seen her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Bringing a hand up to the cyborg's shoulder, Nebula looks down at the Russian's hand, unblinking. Her voice is raspier than usual as she replies, "My father and sister went for the soul stone. Only one came back alive."

Natasha's brow scrunches up, trying to decipher her friend's words. Nebula fills in the gap before she can figure it out, "There is a legend – I do not know how true – that one must sacrifice someone they love for the stone."

"Oh," Natasha says as Nebula fidgets in front of her.

Her blue-skinned friend continues, "I wanted to warn you. To prepare for the worst."

Natasha nods, her thoughts racing immediately to what Clint will do if Nebula's words are true. The former assassin knows her mission is to get the soul stone, but this isn't the first time she's had another convert one in addition. It also won't be the first time she lies to her partner about it.

(She thinks back to the good old days in D.C. before they blew up the helicarriers and exposed her secrets to the world.

"Okay, that was on me." She admitted to a pissed off Steve right after the explosion rippled just over their heads.

"Damn right it is.")

Steve hadn't been happy, as Clint surely won't be either. No one can know about this, she decides mentally.

"Don't tell anyone what you told me," Natasha instructs Nebula. "We have our missions and we all know what needs to be done. No need to worry anyone else about this."

Her friend acquiesces, but not after giving her a long look. Natasha smiles reassuringly, but Nebula's not stupid.

She's the only one who notices how Natasha's hand lingers on Steve's shoulder longer than usual, surprises Rhodey with a hug, gangs up with Rocket on teasing everyone (especially Scott with his dorky time-travel references), sends off a holographic message to Okoye and Carol explaining their plan, allows Thor to braid her hair like the warriors of Asgard used to do before battle, punch Tony lighter than usual after a snarky comment, sit down with Bruce and enjoy the special tea brews they both love, and how the familiar golden arrow necklace is conveniently missing as she puts on her quantum suit.

No one else seems to think anything of it, just that Natasha is spending a little bit more time with everyone before they go into the biggest fight of their lives.

But Nebula keeps her word and allows Natasha to say good-bye in her little interactions. She bites her tongue as Natasha jokes, "See you in a minute." She memorizes her friend's smile as Rhodey tells them to watch each other's six. She focuses on their mission and tries not to worry for the red-headed woman who had been her commander for the past five years.

She's not surprised when the battle is over and among the ruins of the facility, Natasha is missing. Clint's voice breaks as he recounts the story for her and the recently revived, but she bows her head to not betray her surprise.

Gamora from another time turns to her, curious by the melancholy emotions on her sister's face. "This Natasha… who was she?"

Nebula turns to meet her sister's indifferent eyes, "A great warrior who I respected deeply."

Gamora's eyes widen for a moment before being replaced by indifference again, "She must be if she had your respect."

"Yes, she was." Nebula says.


End file.
